1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information recording apparatus and, more particularly, to an information recording apparatus to which a plurality of recording media having different recording forms can be attached and which is arranged to record image information on such recording media.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic still camera which is one example of an information recording apparatus will be referred to hereinafter for the purpose of illustration.
An apparatus which is arranged to record a still image and a sound on a magnetic disk which serves as a recording medium has heretofore been commercially available as a conventional type of electronic still camera. In addition, an electronic still camera has already been proposed which employs as a recording medium a memory card having a solid-state memory device such as a DRAM, an SRAM or an EEPROM.
However, the recording capacity of such a memory card is limited because of a limited degree of integration of a memory device or limits of the number of memory elements which can be incorporated into a single memory card. In addition, since the memory card is more expensive than other recording media at present, it is economically difficult to utilize the memory card as a large-capacity recording medium.
If a large-capacity magnetic recording medium such as a hard disk unit is used in place of the memory card, it is possible to achieve large-capacity recording comparatively inexpensively.
However, if the hard disk unit is used as a recording medium for the electronic still camera, large-capacity recording can be inexpensively achieved, but a number of problems will be encountered, for example, a limited recording speed, susceptibility to vibration or shock, susceptibility to environmental conditions such as temperature (particularly, a freezing temperature), and a large power consumption.
If the memory card is used as a recording medium for the electronic still camera, there will be various advantages such as an increased recording speed, insusceptibility to vibration or shock, insusceptibility to environmental conditions such as temperature, and a small power consumption. In contrast, a number of disadvantages will be encountered, for example, expensiveness and unsuitability for large-capacity recording. Particularly if a sound as well as an image is recorded, the maximum number of photographed images recordable in the memory card is limited to a further extent since the memory card can only record a limited number of photographed images even if only images are recorded.
A primary object of the present invention which has been made to solve the above-described problems is to provide an information recording apparatus capable of executing recording on a recording medium attached to the information recording apparatus, in a recording form optimum for the recording medium.
To achieve the above-described object, according to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information recording apparatus which comprises inputting means for inputting image information, recording means for recording the image information inputted by the inputting means on a recording medium, vibration detecting means for detecting a vibration of the recording means, and controlling means for controlling an operation for recording the image information on the recording means, in accordance with an output from the vibration detecting means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information recording apparatus which comprises inputting means for inputting an information signal, recording means for recording the information signal inputted by the inputting means on a recording medium, temperature detecting means for detecting a temperature of the recording medium, and controlling means for controlling an operation for recording the information signal on the recording medium, in accordance with an output from the temperature detecting means.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided an information recording apparatus which comprises inputting means for inputting an information signal, compressing means for compressing the information signal inputted by the inputting means, connecting means for permitting connection of one of a plurality of recording media having different recording forms, identifying means for identifying the recording form of a recording medium connected to the connecting means, and controlling means for controlling a processing operation of the compressing means in accordance with an output from the identifying means.
Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.